


3 times Naki gave hugs

by 27twinsister



Series: Found Family Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Cute hugs because why not? We could all use some fluff.Prompt: Physical Affection
Relationships: Horobi & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Ikazuchi & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Jin & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Series: Found Family Bingo Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880758
Kudos: 19





	3 times Naki gave hugs

Naki learned a lot about humans. And one thing they learned was, of course, humans got sad. When humans got sad, they would sometimes hold each other calmly. Even just for a few seconds. Usually it made the human happier.  
Naki wondered if that was true for humagears. Humagears didn’t work the same way as humans, but Naki did observe their teammates at metsuboujinrai get stressed sometimes.

One time, while Horobi was ranting about how Aruto had messed up his latest plan to wipe out humanity, Naki decided to try it. They went up to him, though Horobi wasn’t really paying attention, and put their arms around him.  
“What are you doing?” Horobi asked, noticing after a moment.  
“Giving you a hug.”  
“...”  
Horobi pushed them away, apparently not wanting a hug as he went back to ranting, leaving the room.  
“Why do you want to give him a hug?” Jin asked.  
“...hugs comfort humans when they’re upset and need comforting, so-"  
The other humagears snickered at Naki’s explanation.  
“Do you want to give someone a hug?” Jin asked. Maybe if Naki just hugged someone else, they would forget that Horobi rejected their hug.  
Naki nodded, giving Jin a hug.  
Jin smiled after a moment. Hugs were nice.

Naki didn’t try to hug anyone again until Ikazuchi Raiden remembered his younger brother Subaru and seemed to miss him.  
Naki gave the hug unprompted, just holding Ikazuchi until he seemed happier.  
“Thank you,” Ikazuchi said. He seemed happier.

Horobi didn’t understand Naki’s use for physical affection. Naki wasn’t a human, and hugs didn’t help in his plan to wipe out humanity.  
One night, when his battery started to run low, he finally gave in. Naki was still up, but seemed to be running low as well, and went over to Horobi.  
“Horobi you need to charge...” Naki lectured him despite being younger. At the end, Naki hugged him and said goodnight.  
“Come back,” Horobi called before they could leave.  
He put his arms around them.  
Hugs were nice.


End file.
